Smite - The Book of Battles
by MissBlackRock
Summary: This story is simply a collection of high-action fight sequences between two or more randomly selected Gods. The sequences have no specific context, and are made only for the purpose of your entertainment. Additionally, these sequences will never end in character death, as these sequences take place in a light-hearted Alternate Smite Universe. Read if you please, and enjoy.
1. Sparring Match 1 - No holding back!

**Hello! My name is MissBlackRock. To those who remember me, greetings, and welcome back. It's been a very long time since I have written something for this game. I was busy with writing a story for another game. Now that I'm finished with that story and I have some free time… I want go back to this game and give it a go. The game I've been writing for has to do with realistic combat, so it's been a solid second since I've written fight scenes with superpowers and other fantasy related stuff.**

 **Anyways, this is a collection of random fighting sequences I wanted to write for no apparent reason. To returning readers, this story takes place in the same universe as "Nemesis Vs Raijin – TROTC". To new readers or people just stopping by to read something cool, don't even worry about it.**

 **(Disclaimer** **: The power of the Gods depicted in this story are not completely identical to the ones seen in the game. Though they share resemblance, the abilities of the featured deities have been dramatized in order to make this more fun to read. Thank you.)**

* * *

 **Smite – Sparring Match 1**

Faraway from any sort of city, town, or village, the vast and wide wastelands of Earth were out to explore. Where the air smelled fresh, where wind always seemed to blow, where the skies were usually clear, and where nature remained mostly untouched by all of mankind. Forests, deserts, savannas, mountain ranges, swamps, oceans, tundras, plateaus, and rocky wastelands were laid out all over the world, most of it empty and pristine.

Outside of the boundaries of a city, where the rules of an AFA, or an Authorized Fighting Area, didn't apply to supernatural beings, those with powers were free to exercise their abilities without breaking any laws. The Arena, which were the Official Battlegrounds of the Gods, was a place where humans could come watch their deities compete against one another for sport and competition. The Arena was by far the number one source of entertainment. There was nothing more awe-inspiring than watching multiple great Gods of different Pantheons clash in all out battle.

But occasionally, the Gods didn't wish to be watched, recorded, judged, and bet on by millions of humans that simply yelled at the top of their lungs in the bleachers of ginormous artificial Arenas, stuffing their faces with popcorn and chugging down cans of soda pop while watching the matches. Sure, participating in The Arena's tournaments was one of the many pleasures that the Gods could exercise. In exchange for respect and offerings, the Gods gave back to the humans by providing entertainment that befitted both sides: The mortals and immortals.

Outside of The Arena, outside of any AFA, and thousands of miles away from any nearby civilization of humans, stood three Gods. The skies above were cloudy with an oncoming storm, the gray clouds occasionally flashed with powerful lightning being charged up from deep within their cores. The wind was blowing a little harder than usual, and the air felt heavy and tense. A hard, rocky ground lay beneath their feet. Nearby mountains and plateaus spotted the horizon and cast shadows over the wide valley. Not too far away, the sound of the ocean's waves could be heard. The tide was beginning to come in at this time, and the gentle splashing of the waves filled the area.

Bunches of round and spiked rocks alike spotted the deeper areas of the water, where aquatic mammals such as seals watched farther away from the coastline. There was no sand, just water making direct contact with slowly deteriorating rock. Due to being farther up north, ice and snow could be seen up on the mountain tops and near the edges of the rock's edges. The wind had a bit of a frigid touch to it, a touch that could easily cause one to let out a shiver or two without proper protection. Countering this cold, solemn feeling, one corner of the valley's flatland felt warmer than the rest. The air felt warm and cozy, its light breeze could give one goosebumps that didn't mix well with the natural colder air in the area.

The three Gods stood far from one another. All of them faced inward, towards each other. They stood at equal distances away, and at far corners of the circular valley they had managed to locate. The rocky, mountainous terrain that stood to one side, and the blue, cold ocean that stood adjacent. Plateaus and rocky hills surrounded the area too. The cold air continued to blow, the ocean's waves continued to crash against the rocks, and the storm clouds still loomed above the sky. The first deity took a step forward. Her figure was young and lean, her body not necessarily well dressed for the cool weather of the valley. She held her double ended spear in one hand, her other hand simply planted itself on her hip. She grinned at the two other Gods, her cyan eyes glistened in the light of the distant sun behind the clouds.

"Isn't this nice? I honestly feel like I'm really going to enjoy this little sparring match." The Goddess smiled.

The second deity took a step forward, his golden soles resting heavily upon the stone ground. His golden hair flapped gently in the wind. His powerful figure and strong body stood proudly at his end of the valley. He chuckled lightly as he looked to the Goddess who had first spoken.

"I feel the exact same way, Morri. Even though I personally get lost in it sometimes, it feels nice to not constantly be hearing the cheering crowds of The Arena. I could honestly get used to this."

The Goddess scowled momentarily, before shaking her head. "What did I tell you about calling me 'Morri'. It's 'The Morrigan' to you. Remember that."

The God scoffed, laughing quietly as he ran his hand through his hair. In his other hand, a mythical hammer sparked with electricity. "Alright, alright. Whatever. It's not like anyone ever actually calls you by your full name. Plus, Morri is cute, and you know it."

As The Morrigan was about to respond, the third deity interrupted the interaction with a giggle. The warm air in the area began to expand as she began to move around. She flowed like water, despise it being her least favorite thing in the world. Her curves and fiery skin could blind anyone if they stared at her for long enough. Though who could blame them, for Sol's body was one no one could resist without checking it out at least once. Though the complication of her literal hot essence gets in the way of her beauty.

"Thor has a point, Morrigan! I think it's cute too. You should really think about embracing it." The Sun Goddess winked. The Morrigan shook her head in response, groaning softly as she dug her face behind her hands. She could hear Thor and Sol laughing in the distance.

"Ugh! Both of you better take this match seriously, cause you two really got me all fired up…" The Morrigan growled, opening her hand and shrouding it in purple magic.

Sol and Thor both grinned at the eager Goddess, easily detecting that her intentions were ones of competitive spirit and not actual malice. Thor took a step back and began to spin his hammer. He spun it faster and faster, until it was a simple blur that could be seen sparking in circles.

"A good old-fashioned sparring match! So, any rules?" Thor asked, glancing between the two Goddesses before him.

Sol clutched both of her fists at her sides, bringing them up and engulfing them with hot flames. As her arms grew in temperature, the brighter they became. She shook her head, grinning with excitement.

"No holding back. All three of us, full power, all abilities allowed, no healing items, and any type of fighting goes. I'm taking advantage of this. We finally get to let loose without the pesky rules of The Arena holding us back."

The Morrigan nodded her head, taking a step back and breathing deeply through her nose. "Indeed. I am quite eager to begin. But of course, just because we're going all out doesn't mean we have to kill one another. As soon as one of us is unable to fight and can no longer continue, they're out. I brought healing pots for after the match. The winner can help out the two losers." She explained.

Sol flew up into the air, laughing. "I can't wait to be pouring those healing pots into the mouths of you two! Cause there ain't no way I'm losing this spar."

Thor crouched down low, eyeing the storm clouds above. "We'll see about that. Don't get too cocky, or Nemesis will come along and chop your block off."

The Morrigan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. All three gods grinned at one another as the tension the air grew. For the last time, the three Gods took in their surroundings and analyzed one another, coming up with split second battle plans. Thor grit his teeth with vigor, Sol trembled with giddiness, and the Morrigan grinned with a thrilling feeling of hype. The three Gods looked up, eyeing a storm cloud above. The electricity flashed, the cloud roared, and as soon as the bright lightning bolt hit the ground in front of them, the three Gods let out yells of battle.

"Here we go!" Thor huffed as he took to the skies with his hammer. The two other Goddesses watched as the Thunder God disappeared into the clouds. The Morrigan lunged forward, her spear and hand shrouded in dark magic. Sol laughed as she flew backwards, preparing for her enemy's attacks.

"Come here!"

"Bring it on!"

Using her spear, The Morrigan slashed towards Sol's torso, the Sun Goddess easily dodging it. The Morrigan continued to attack Sol with her magic, failing every attack. The Sun Goddess saw a split-second opening and took full advantage. She fired a quick burst of fire at her opponent, who quickly dashed to the side and dodged it, the hot fire blackening the stone ground where it hit. Sol powered up her fiery fists and began to strike back. The Morrigan couldn't afford to get hit with a direct punch, so she quickly took the defensive stance. She dodged to the right, to the left, she took a step back and watched as Sol wound up an uppercut.

"Hyup!" The Morrigan grunted as she gracefully backflipped away from the blow, Sol's fist stuck in the air with shock. The Phantom Queen attempted to rush forward and retaliate, but Sol was too fast to recover. She jumped over a blast of fire and bashed a fiery fist away from her face using her spear. Finally seeing another opening, The Morrigan shot her hand forward, firing two quick shots of magic at Sol, who deflected them using her own fire.

"You're open!" Sol cheered, shooting her fiery fist forward at an amazing speed. The Morrigan grunted as she set her spear out in front of her, blocking the hit. Purple magic and fiery embers sparked everywhere, a strong shockwave rang out from the impact of the colliding Goddesses. Sol pulled her arm back and flew back, firing herself away from her enemy by using a recoiling blast of fire. The Morrigan fell onto one knee and shielded her body with her magic covered arms. She felt as Sol's powerful flames barely missed her skin, her own magic weakening with its intense heat.

"I'm getting more serious now!" The Morrigan yelled. Sol put her fists up as two of the Morrigan's clones launched themselves at her, attempting to jab and kick her with limbs of dark magic. Sol simultaneously dodged both clones' attacks, before cutting one in half with a flaming chop. The second clone looked up and was quickly destroyed by a follow-up blast of fire. Sol turned around to see more clones rushing forward. She watched one launch itself over her head, twisting and turning in the air. It set both of its hands out and fired rapid-fire blasts of magic. Sol deflected the blasts, sending them to the surrounding rocky walls of the valley, causing small explosions with each deflect.

"Ghah! Huh—" Sol yelped as she watched the clone land in front of her. As she prepared to attack it, a second new clone charged her with a claw of raw magic. Sol panicked, blocking the blow with her forearm. The first clone began to slash fiercely at Sol, the second one firing sparks of magic. Sol began to lose ground as she stepped back, struggling to block and deflect the flurry of lightning fast attacks.

"Faster! Let's go!" The Morrigan laughed, clutching her fists and increasing the strength of her clones by amplifying the strength of her magic.

Sol felt as a clone's painful kick struck her in the chest. She let out a small cry as she flew back, only to receive a sharp jab of magic from another clone to her back, knocking her forward again. Sol quickly launched a blast of fire underneath her forearm, hiding its true direction, and disintegrating one of the clones. Two more continued to attack her, but the Sun Goddess began to catch on. She launched her leg in a back-kick and sliced straight through a second clone. She then turned to the last clone and blocked its kick.

"Die!" Sol yelled at the clone, before hearing the Morrigan snap her fingers. The Sun Goddess watched as the clone backflipped away, and before even managing to touch down, launched back at her with the help of a new clone that threw it back in her direction. The clone wound up a powerful kick, which Sol managed to block. A third clone appeared to Sol's left, and two clones stood in front of her. The Sun Goddess, with a frustrated grunt, took to the offensive. She planted her foot into the stone ground and flew towards the clone to her left, punching clean through it. She kicked off the wall and flew to a second, crushing it with a fiery ground-pound that caused an eruption of fire to annihilate the clone. Sol huffed as she flew into the air and kicked the head off of the final clone, before turning to the Morrigan, panting.

"More clones or what?" Sol asked, gasping for air.

"You know it—"

Before the Morrigan could even answer, in the blink of an eye and a sudden burst of speed, Sol appeared right in front of the Phantom Queen, placed her palm mere inched away from her face, and sent her launching back with a beam of fire.

"GAHH! Hrah… Kyah!" The Morrigan grunted as she summoned two clones behind herself. The two clones charged at the wall and kicked off it, flying towards their master and throwing her directly at Sol. The Morrigan shot through the air, a shockwave exploding in a ring behind her from the speed. Shooting her fist forward, Sol and the Morrigan clashed. A huge explosion of dust erupted around the two Goddesses as they collided. The Phantom Queen launched a strong kick at the Sun Goddess, which was parried.

"Bad move, Morri!" Sol laughed as she kicked her right left outwards, sweeping the Morrigan off her feet and causing her to fall on her back. Sol stomped on the ground, launching the Morrigan up into the air with a geyser of fire from below the ground. The Sun Goddess flashed above her opponent and slammed her into the ground, the Morrigan releasing a cry of sharp pain as she cracked into the ground. The two clones the Morrigan had summoned before rushed to help, but failed to do so effectively. Sol launched into the air and slammed into the floor, thrusting her fist into the floor and sending out a wave of strong fire, killing both clones. Sol then turned to the Morrigan, who was still recovering from the last attack she took. The Sun Goddess took advantage and sparked behind the other Goddess, punching her in the back, launching her forward. Sol huffed with effort as she increased her speed once again, teleporting in front of the Morrigan and kicking her straight in the chest.

"CAUGH!" The Morrigan gasped out, saliva spattering out from her mouth as the wind was knocked straight out of her body by the kick. She flew back, crashing and rolling on the ground. Sol took a deep breath and paused, watching as the Morrigan slowly stood back up, her eyes flashing with power.

"You've got more in you, show me!" Sol yelled.

The Phantom Queen grit her teeth as she dropped her spear and let out a yell of power. A purple aura of deep energy erupted around the Goddess as the ground began to quake and the wind began to blow harder. Sol felt as her opponent's power grew. Her heart began to beat a little faster as it began to get uncomfortably close to her level of effort. With a loud shut of the jaw, the Morrigan launched forward, front flipping through the air, her arms arched at her sides. Sol reacted quickly, setting her hands out in front of her and blasting a huge beam of fire. The other Goddess flew over it, set her hand out, and began to fire large blasts of dark energy at her fiery opponent. With grunts of effort and panic, Sol deflected the blasts with her fiery fists. She looked up to see a sphere of energy to powerful to deflect, so she was forced to jump over it. A huge explosion went off below the Sun Goddess as it made impact with the ground.

"Holy shit… She got serious!" Sol exhaled, watching as the Morrigan shot forward with amazing speed. Sol watched as the Morrigan flew up at her, her fist wound up for a charged jab. With a loud yelp, Sol dodged the blow and watched as the Morrigan's fist shot a huge burst of wind and force out through the air. The Sun Goddess cried out and slammed her fist down on her opponent's spine, managing to ground her.

"Ghah! Ggh… Come back down—Wha…"

As the Morrigan looked back up, she saw Sol's bright palms facing her up in the sky. The fiery blast came quickly and with amazing force. The thick laser of concentrated fire drilled the Phantom Queen into the ground, the Sun Goddess yelling as she fired the beam from her quivering hands. Suddenly, a powerful kick struck Sol in the throat. A shockwave of pure force shot out from Sol's body as she flew back and crashed into the rocky walls of a nearby plateau, her body causing a huge explosion of fire, smoke, and rock as she made impact. The Morrigan's clone responsible for the powerful kick jumped down into a charred crater and helped its master back up to her feet. As the two identical looking Morrigan's slowly floated up from the burnt hole in the ground, they turned to look at the settling dust of Sol's explosion.

"Ah…Ugh…Kah…" Sol coughed and groaned as she ripped her own body loose of the deep hole she was dug into. She limped forward and fell onto all fours, holding her throat. She looked up with a look of anger in her bright eyes. She got up onto one knee and fired a thin laser of fire from her fingertip, shooting the clone straight through the forehead and killing it. The two panting Goddesses glared at one another, and at the same time, released yells of power. Auras of igneous fire and powerful energy shot up around the bodies of Sol and the Morrigan respectfully. The two launched at one another, leaving traces of their afterimages behind them from their amazing speed. Right as they were about to clash, they could feel a level of energy so high, it stopped the two in their tracks. They looked up into the sky and spotted a flash of lightning about to strike. Only both knew it wasn't lightning, and that it was something much worse.

The entire time, Thor had been up in the storm clouds, allowing endless bolts of lightning to strike his body, furthering the limit of his maximum energy. With his hammer out in front of him, his mouth wide open, fueling a strong yell, he shot through the sky after splicing a large circle in the cloud he blasted out from. His incoming charge sent both Goddesses crashing into one another. For a split second, the Morrigan and Sol headbutt, both releasing short cries of pain. The two scrambled away from one another but were interrupted by a devastating attack of brute force and overwhelming power. Sol was sent flying into a nearby mountain, causing a huge explosion as she collided with it. The Morrigan shot through the air, colliding with the ground multiple times, cracking and shattering small holes of impact into it before splashing into the ocean. Thor stood up proud and looked around, completely clueless.

"W-What. Did I—Um. Well, okay then. I'll take it!" He laughed, holding his iron gut and clutching his hammer tightly. He laughed for a short while longer before taking a few deep breaths of recovery. He glanced up at the mountain top that Sol had crashed into, watching as the distant cloud of debris slowly began to clear. He then craned his neck to look at the ocean, whose tides were still gently splashing up against the rocks. There was no sign of either opposing Goddess, and Thor began to think he had ended the fight with a single definitive blow. It wasn't until he felt two flaring energy levels sparking up from either side of him, both of which were rising in power by the second. Thor's lips slowly curved into a wide grin, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"Hah… Good to see they're not done just yet." He snickered. Suddenly, he let out a happy grunt as both Sol and the Morrigan sent powerful beams of energy at the Thunder God. He dropped his hammer an set his two arms out on either sides of his body and brought the two beams to a complete halt. With a short grunt, he cancelled them out with a shock of lightning, causing two small smoke explosions at his left and right. A mere second after, the two Goddesses shot their fists forward, Thor catching them in the center of his palms. He laughed as he slammed the two deities together and launched both in opposite directions. Sol recovered in midair and panted desperately, while the Morrigan slammed into the ground and rolled to a stop.

"Nice attempt at a double team!" Thor taunted, picking up his hammer. The Morrigan slowly dragged herself onto her feet, holding her head in pain.

"Ugh… I'm not done just yet!" She yelled, clutching her fists and calling back her magical aura. Sol floated in the air, filled with anticipation.

"Well, I don't need Morri to take you on, Thor!" Sol said boastfully, surrounding herself in a sphere of fire. Thor waved his hair around and grinned.

"Then show me!"

The Morrigan growled quietly under her breath. "You got me wet, you bastard! You're mine!"

Thor took to the offensive first. He launched at Sol, his foot out to kick her. The Sun Goddess blocked the attack with both of her forearms; Thor launched backwards, twirling in the air straight towards Morrigan, who had summoned a clone to assist her. Thor dodged a strike from the clone and went straight for the Goddess herself. He raised his hammer in the air and swung with pure power, Morrigan ducking underneath the missed attack and moving to counter, but failed as the Thunder God landed a strong kick that connected with her cheek. The Morrigan flew to the side, sliding to a rough stop on the stone ground. Thor turned to the clone and sent it into the air with a single blow of his hammer. Sol watched as Thor raised his hammer, causing the clone to explode with a powerful explosion of blue electricity.

"Wow…" Sol whispered to herself in awe. Just then, she sensed a faint energy behind her. She turned to see the Morrigan preparing for a sneak attack.

"You got distracted!" The Morrigan cackled, thrusting her spear forward.

"Not true!" Sol shot back, dodging the spear strike and turning to jab the other Goddess in the face. But before she could, the Sun Goddess sensed a presence behind her. Without turning around, she reached back and grabbed onto the neck of a clone, and launched it over her shoulder. The Morrigan jumped back, watching as her clone was destroyed mere inches before her. Before she could react, Sol zipped forward and seized her by the throat. The Morrigan clawed at Sol's hands, gagging and squirming in her fiery grasp.

"Enough of your clones!" Sol grunted as she slammed the Morrigan into the ground with all her strength. The ground cracked and fractured as the Phantom Queen erupted with a cloud of dust upon direct impact. Sol didn't let go, and lifted the debilitated Morrigan back into the air again, this time throwing her with a burst of energy. A shockwave of wind surged through the air as the Morrigan smashed into a nearby mountain. Thor was busy dealing with more clones. He angrily smashed and clobbered his way through them. He turned to Sol and narrowed his eyes with the intention of attacking but was interrupted by more clones. He charged forward, sweeping one of its feet and stomping its head clean off, gut punching straight through a second, kicking the head off a third, breaking the spine of a fourth, discharging seventeen billion volts of energy into a fifth, using a sixth as jumping board to kick a seventh, then going back to kick a hole through the stomach of the sixth. He spun around, ready to attack what he thought was an eighth clone, but he thought wrong. As he slammed his hammer into the so called "clone", he gasped with surprise as he realized it was the real Morrigan. He recovered quickly though and jumped up into the air. The Morrigan summoned another clone right under where Thor was going to land, but the Thunder God saw straight through the attack. He stomped onto the clone's head, caved its neck in, and jump off it back towards the original Morrigan. As he hurdled towards his target, he suddenly felt himself fall to the floor. He felt weak and exhausted, despite not taking any major damage.

"What the… What the hell is happening? I… Why do I feel so… Sluggish?!" Thor questioned aloud. He looked up to see the Morrigan laughing. The Phantom Queen hummed to herself, looking at Thor with a look of mischief.

"That clone was special. I cast a spell on it. I made it so whatever touches its physical form has its energy instantly split in half. That's why you feel so weak right now." The Morrigan giggled, preparing to charge the now halved Thunder God. But before she could, she felt a sudden rush of heat heading straight for her. She dove to the left, barely dodging a huge blast of fire Sol had sent forth.

"Dirty move, Morrigan! I thought we were supposed to give this fight our all!" The Sun Goddess yelled. The Phantom Queen shook her head, biting her lip.

"You said anything goes. I'm merely using my techniques! Plus, Thor's energy level was already through the roof after charging up for so long. We needed this handicap. So be grateful and take it!" The Morrigan snapped, before rushing towards Thor. She prepared to thrust her spear into him but was interrupted by a shock of lightning. She staggered backwards, electricity spreading across her chest. She began to panic as she watched Thor blink behind her and fire a second blast of lightning that hit her in the back this time, causing the lightning to violently spark throughout her entire body. She turned around and swung at the Thunder God but failed. Thor then kicked the Phantom Queen into the air, zoomed up past her, then sent her into the ground with a powerful ground pound. He watched as the Morrigan made a crater from the fall. As she stood up, the lightning began to grow brighter. She looked up at Thor with a look of terror in her eyes.

"THOR! NOO—"

With a huge, earth-shattering explosion, Thor's electricity spontaneously detonated directly onto the Phantom Queen. Sol and Thor stood staring, waiting to see if the other Goddess was still standing. After the dust cleared, both Gods grew wracked with shock as the Morrigan was nowhere to be seen within the huge crater. Sol slowly hovered forward, looking around with worry.

"Wh…Where did she go…? I don't sense her energy anywhere—"

"Sol, look out!" Thor suddenly yelled out.

Moving faster than any eye could see, the Morrigan thrust a sphere of pure energy into Sol's chest. A ring-shaped shockwave of pure heat shot out from the two Goddesses as the attack made direct impact. The Morrigan and Thor were sent flying back, both sliding onto the ground and skidding to a stop. Sol stood panting, her chest radiating with pure black smoke, which meant that she had taken heavy damage. She looked up at her two other opponents, trying to suppress her quiet grunts of pain.

"Thor…" Sol winced.

The Thunder God flinched, caught off guard that the Sun Goddess had recovered so quickly. "What."

"Don't try to help an enemy, you fool!"

Sol aimed her hand in Thor's direction, quickly firing a gargantuan blast of fire. The size of the attack brightened up the entire area with a blinding light and filled the valley with a deep heat. The Morrigan rushed forward, her hand out to fire a blast of energy. She suddenly came to a stop when a fiery flash caught her eye. Before she knew it, she was being forced backwards, engulfed by a huge blast of fire. The Phantom Queen and Thunder God scrambled and stumbled back onto their feet, dripping with sweat and panting with both panic and exhaustion. Their bodies were emitting smoke from Sol's flames, their clothes and armor were charred and tears of it were burnt off. Without any proper time to recover, Sol swung her arm out in front of her, sending forth a 20-foot-high wall of moving fire at her two opponents, who both put their arms out in front of themselves and tucked their heads behind them. Both Thor and The Morrigan grunted with a stinging sensation as they endured through the wall of fire. They put their guards down and glared at Sol, whose power had grown significantly after taking excessive damage.

"So, she's getting serious too…" Thor huffed to the Morrigan, who only exhaled with exhaustion.

"I don't know why she's all riled up… I've taken the most damage and I'm still standing…"

Thor eyed his hammer, which was sparking with weak lightning. His power was still halved, and he couldn't go any higher even if he wanted to. This put him at a disadvantage, as the Sol and The Morrigan could still increase their power. The Thunder God grinded his teeth, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

" _I don't know how I can keep up with these gals. That spell the Morrigan set on me really messed me up! There's gotta be a way I can break it. If my power stays halved, these two will overpower me and knock me out in seconds! But… I know I can stay in this if I can just manage to get my full level of energy back…"_

Thor looked up, he watched as Sol shot forward, instantly breaking the sound barrier. She punched the Morrigan using all her momentum, a powerful boom erupting from the force of the impact. Thor's eyes widened as he could literally feel the force of a punch that didn't even hit him. He watched as the Morrigan slammed into a nearby plateau, and was about to fall to the ground, but wasn't allowed to do so. A bright, fiery inferno engulfed the Phantom Queen as she was pinned to the stone wall by a huge fireball. The ball exploded and shook the ground a bit as the Morrigan was buried under huge boulders and chunks of debris.

Suddenly, Thor's hammer sparked with its full radiance. The Thunder God's body became surrounded by an aura of unbelievable amounts of electricity, so much of it in fact that it was pouring out from his body, crackling and sizzling the air and ground around him. His eyes lit up with a white glow as he raised his hammer in the air, a bolt of lightning striking it as his power returned to him. Sol covered her eyes from the bright light as she felt the dramatic spike in Thor's energy.

"So that was it! A high enough amount of damage was the key to breaking her spell! That makes sense now… If she's too worried and distracted by the pain and discomfort of enemy attacks… She can't focus enough to maintain the effects of the spell, since it was placed on me by a clone, not her. Thanks for the helping hand, Sol. Isn't it a bit ironic? Since you were the one who told me not to help out an enemy." Thor grinned.

Sol clenched her fists and shook with anger. "So you're back at normal power, huh? Well, show me what you got, oh mighty son of Odin!"

Thor let out a short yell as he flew up into the air and shot blasts of lightning at the Sun Goddess that moved like bright flashes. The movements required to dodge were a combination of anticipation, guessing, and split-second reactions. Sol bobbed and weaved through the bolts and let out a huge yell of effort as she launched a strong flaming kick at Thor's face.

"GAH!" Thor yelled out as he launched back, zipping through the sky and colliding into a mountain, destroying it completely. Huge pieces of rock splashed into the water as the top half of the mountain was annihilated. The kick's force was so great that it kept Thor moving, shooting straight through the first mountain and into a second, which managed to stay in shape thanks to the help of the first slowing down the hurdling God's speed. A massive eruption of dust detonated upon Thor's initial contact with the mountain's face. He let out a painful groan as he began to plunge into the water, but before he could allow himself to fall, a streak of fire lasered through the air. With the appearance of a bright meteor and the speed of a comet, Sol slammed into Thor and drove him into the surface of the ocean. The speed was so great, that instead of falling into the ocean, the surface tension of the water caused the bodies of the two Gods to bounce up off the water, giving the surface of the ocean an even greater durability than solid ground itself.

"Glaaaugh!" Thor gut out, his saliva flailing from his mouth. He shot up into the air, Sol tailing him with great speed. He gained control and boosted forward, both Gods giving rise to huge rifts of water as they shot along its surface. Sol swerved to the left and slammed Thor into yet another mountain, water and rock colliding together and causing another massive detonation of matter. Sol pushed Thor along, drilling him straight through the entire base of the mountain. The two Gods shot out with a huge blast of light, stone from the mountain flying beside them in the air. Sol grabbed onto Thor tightly and swung him into the stone, the Thunder God harshly colliding with the rocks and bouncing back to Sol, like a rubber ball. Sol repeated this process multiple times, and because they were so close to the water, waves and waterspouts of force gave the air a misty feeling.

"KAH! Sol—GUH! GIVE ME—DAUH! Time to…RECOVER—AUUH!"

Sol kicked Thor back into the mountain for the sixth time, his skull cracking into the stone. The Sun Goddess didn't let up. She flew to him, maintaining her speed of sound. She grabbed Thor's head and drove it along the face of the mountain, scathing and forcing it along before relentlessly ripping it out from its deep crevice in the mountain. Huge chunks of rock exploded from the force of the pull, Thor's face covered in bruises, bloody scrapes, and dirt. Finally, the Thunder God grew tired of being bashed and thrown around. He roared out in power, pushing Sol back with his raw energy. He shot his hammer forward, slamming it right into Sol's gut faster than she could react. The Sun Goddess let out a horrible shriek was she was sent shooting backwards, crashing into the surface of the water and being sent back up. She flipped up and recovered, coughing out puffs of deep black smoke. She looked up and gasped, Thor tailing her with his hammer in hand, lighting bolts prepared to rain down on her.

"Oh crap… Oh crap!"

Sol turned to run. She took off with a loud sonic boom, Thor quickly increasing his speed to tail her. The two Gods flew along the surface of the blue ocean, water kicking up behind them in beautiful arc and splashes. Sol dodged to left, right, right again, left, right a third time, and then left again. She gasped and yelped with every movement, watching as the lightning hit the ocean's surface mere inches away from where her body just was. She sensed a bolt that was heading straight for her, one she couldn't dodge. She turned around for a split second and cancelled it out with a quick burst of fire, causing a split-second smokescreen in front of her. During that split second, Thor launched into Sol's body, his electrocuted hammer leading the blow. This time, despite even greater speed, the surface tension of the water's surface broke, and both Gods plunged into the water with a huge splash that triggered massive waves that crashed onto shore.

"You think you've got power!? Witness the strength of the God of Thunder!" Thor yelled loudly, his voice ringing out through the water and throughout the entire landscape. He thrust his hammer into Sol's body with his full power, causing her body to shoot straight through the water, sending her directly to the bottom of the ocean floor. Even with all the water pressure and massive resistance, the Sun Goddess' body torpedoed through thousands of feet of water, slamming into the crust of the planet. Thor raised his hammer into the air and called forth upon the storm clouds above. With one huge flash from the heavens, hundreds of powerful bolts of lightning struck the water, instantly electrocuting a couple hundred square miles of the ocean.

Sol's body was cooling down, which meant bad news. The water, the water pressure, the massive amount of damage, and unbearable amounts of electricity caused the Goddess to release cries of true pain, water entering her mouth and weakening her fire essence. The Goddess' heart was beating out of control, and she could feel herself dying. She couldn't see two feet in front of her, for no light from the sun could reach down to the bottom of the ocean. The only light she had was the light from her own body, which was quickly fading to the oppressive odds that were all not in her favor. She flailed around and held her throat, the electricity dealing more and more damage by the second, the water killing her fire essence by the second, and the time left to escape was running out by the second. The scared Sun Goddess' life flashed before her eyes.

With a last-ditch effort, she raised her power to its limit, its ultimate maximum. She begged for Thor to allow this to happen, for no more attacks to interrupt her, for if they did, she would surely die before being able to cry out for help. Her core lightened up with a bright light, and her body began to heat up again. She kept increasing her energy, more and more. Her body kept getting hotter and hotter. The water around her began to evaporate, smoke and vapor surrounded the Goddess along with her flaming aura. Like a water volcano, her heat was causing the water to turn to gas, while still surrounded by liquid. With a final yell, Sol's body became hotter than the sun.

Up above ground, The Morrigan and Thor were at each other's throats. The Morrigan grabbed onto Thor's sparking body and flew him back to land, driving him straight into the ground and creating a ravine using his body alone. She kicked his body into the air and punched it forward into a mountain, splitting it straight in half with a massive eruption of stone. Thor slowly got back onto his feet after being punched through an entire mountain. He slowly flew back into the air, his eyes widening at the horrid sight he saw before him. During his sequence with Sol, the Morrigan had been creating an army of clones to overpower and overwhelm him and the other Goddess, a dirty but smart plan.

"You're at your full power, Thor! Then I shall go at my max as well! It's about time the Gods display their true strength!" The Morrigan laughed. She clutched her fists and let out a cry of utter omnipotence. Her energy rose to a stunningly high level, Thor himself staring with shock. An angry aura of energy surrounded the Morrigan as the wind and ocean around the area began to go berserk. The storm clouds above shifted in circles, making a spiral in the sky. The ocean grew angry and restless, huge waves and endless lightning bolts was all that could be seen. The wind was heavy, the hair of both gods flowing in the cold air.

"I'm impressed, Morri. I didn't think you possessed such a potent amount of power. Here I was thinking you were a Goddess that relied on trickery, dark spells, and strong magic to fight… But no, I was wrong. The level of godly energy I can feel radiating from you… Is definitely something I wasn't expecting." Thor admitted, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, yes. A god cannot be a god without a fair amount of raw strength. Any mere human can learn witchcraft and magic. But to be a god… One must be far more than that." The Phantom Queen replied, her aura radiating small purple particles of godly energy.

With blinding speed, the Morrigan shot her arm out, sending forth a powerful beam of pure energy. Thor was barely able to put his arms out in front of it and block it, but he underestimated its force, and began to get pushed back. He grit his teeth together and pushed back, slowly beginning to yell with effort. He let out a shout of despair as he shot electricity into the blast, blowing it up with a large display of smoke. Expecting a blow to be coming through the smokescreen, Thor put his guard up in front of himself. Unexpectedly, the blow he was anticipating came from below him. He felt his jaw shatter as the Morrigan's fist shot straight into it, sending him shooting straight up into the sky, with a huge direct blast of untamed, wild energy blasting him straight after. The Morrigan's energy powered uppercut completely annihilated Thor, his body going limp as he coughed out a bit of blood. His armor and clothing was torn and burnt from blasts of fire and energy, his body was smoking from the blast he had just taken, and his body was aching with excessive amounts of damage. High up in the sky, he began to fall back down. As he fell, he opened his eyes, letting out a grunt of fear as the Morrigan shot straight up into his face, her fist digging into his cheek, sending him even further up into the sky. He shot through a few dozen clouds, clearing the skies with circular holes in the clouds.

Thor flipped and thrashed in the sky, trying to recover his sense of direction. As he finally fixed himself, he halted completely, watching as the Morrigan flew up right in front of him. The two began to rapidly cuff, jab, kick, and deck one another, their punches and heavy blows causing visible and audible shockwaves in the sky. Down below, Sol erupted from the depths of the ocean, searching for her opponents. As she finally picked up on their energy levels high up above in sky, she had an idea. She could see the shockwaves and waves of force from her two fellow Gods locked in a melee high up in the sky. She closed her eyes and concentrated, calling forth the power of the sun itself. Summoning a spire of flame around her body, she began to emanate with an undying light. She could feel her forces, her powers all coming together, her voice crying out for them to unite, her radiance so bright, it enlightened the other side of the world, brightening their cold, dark night. As the sun began to blaze, she giggled to herself, knowing that this was the ultimate fight. As she opened her eyes, that were now shining brightly, she put her hands together and exhaled, securing her attack.

Thor and the Morrigan could see the light. They looked down and knew that Sol had reemerged. But suddenly, the entire world became brighter. Both Gods turned to the sky, where the Sun was blazing hot. A single spot of the Sun was pure white, brighter than the rest of the mighty star. As both Gods realized the incoming attack, they exchanged glances, their auras expanding and becoming more intense than before. Down below, Sol's bright torch, her spire of flame, could be seen. Her powerful voice reached the ears of the two other Gods, striking a sense of deep ecstasy into their hearts.

" _Solar…Flare!"_

Coming straight from the core of the Sun and hurdling through the solar system at the speed of light, the biggest, more powerful blast of fire shot towards the Earth. Thor and the Morrigan turned to face the huge beam together. Thor put his arms out in front of him, charging up a high concentration of lightning and electricity of high voltage and power. The Morrigan cupped her hands and charged a flashing blast of pure energy, the sphere growing brighter and bigger. As the Solar Flare entered the atmosphere, Thor and the Morrigan could no longer look at it directly. Both let out two ultimate yells of pure power and strength straight from the bottoms of their hearts. Thor and the Morrigan shot forward massively powerful beam of lightning and energy respectively. The two beams merged and mixed, becoming one large blast of power. Sol grit her teeth as the Solar Flare collided with the attacks of her two allies. All three deities were locked in the ultimate struggle. Their yells and shouts were made from pure, raw emotion that came from deep inside their stomachs.

All three of them made one final big push to end it all, emptying their energy reserves and putting all of their power into a single movement.

The whole world felt the massive explosion. The wind flow became irregular, the oceans became angry, the ground shook, and the sun seemed brighter than usual, while at the same time… It looked exhausted.

As the Morrigan and Thor both fell back to the Earth and fell into the ground from exhaustion, two minor explosions of dust covered the craters they landed in. Sol's energy rapidly faded, the Solar Flare being her ultimate attack, she was left worn out. Her body grew dull and faint, like a firefly's light. She slowly hovered back to land and collapsed.

All three Gods were back in the valley. All three of them were far too exhausted too continue fighting. None of them could move enough to reach the healing pots. What could they do besides wait a few hours for the pain to fade, for the exhaustion to deplete, and for their energy to refill? Luckily, a glowing white figure came into their visions, providing the healing pots to their lips. As each of them drank and recovered, they all looked to see who it was.

"You three had quite the match. I was watching the entire time! Though… It got a little too crazy at the end there. Sol, please be more careful with that Solar Flare attack. If it wasn't for Thor and Morri, who stopped the attack with their own combined attack, the Earth might've taken some serious damage. Please take that into account. But otherwise… You all looked like you had fun, right?" The white, heavenly figure said in a soft, beautiful voice.

Thor, Sol, and the Morrigan all exchanged glances and nodded. They all watched with widened eyes and open mouths as the white figure's light faded away, revealing who it really was. Before them stood the daughter of Zeus himself, Athena. One of the most powerful Gods of them all, Athena had been watching over them, sensing the inevitability of the encounter before it even occurred.

The charming Goddess of Wisdom was holding her spear and shield. She winked at the three other Gods and smiled.

"Are any of you up for a round two? You three versus me! It's been a while since I myself have been able to have some fun. Don't hold anything back, I'm sure I can take whatever you three throw at me!" Athena giggled.

The heartbeats of the three other Gods increased immediately. Wide grins spread across their faces as they nodded. The four Gods slowly rose into the sky. With the mood set, weapons at the ready, and energy levels ready to skyrocket, the fight was ready to start.

Athena got into position with a smirk. "Alright… Let's do this!"

Thor, Sol, and the Morrigan got into position. With anxious, but excited smiles on their faces, all three of them spoke simultaneously:

"Alright, we'll give you our all!"

" _Ready… Set… BEGIN!"_

* * *

 **I hope anyone who made it to the end enjoyed it! If you did, please let me know by leaving a review! I'll be updating this story from time to time with more fight sequences, just a little BTW.**

 **Though, you should expect that updates will be sporadic and inconsistent, as I will only update this story when I'm bored and feel like writing something cool. Anyways, till the next fight. Have a good one!**


	2. Sparring Match 2 - Massive Potential!

**Welcome back! This is the second fight sequence in the Book of Battles. I hope anyone reading enjoys this one just as much as the first. Though I think this one is gonna be a bit shorter than the first, since it's a simple 1v1. Anyways, let's get right into it.**

 **(Disclaimer** **: The power of the Gods depicted in this story are not completely identical to the ones seen in the game. Though they share resemblance, the abilities of the featured deities have been dramatized in order to make this more fun to read. Thank you.)**

* * *

 **Smite - Sparring Match 2**

Above the Yosemite National Park, the blue skies shined vibrantly with the help of the blazing sun. The whole region was illuminated beautifully with a soft, warm light. The wind blew perfectly, providing a pleasant breeze to the already cool air. The water was clear, the leaves of the trees swayed gently, the large mountains shined majestically, asserting their dominance with their almighty shadows. Waterfalls and rivers ran through them, rock fields were scattered all over the area, wild animals lingered here and there, blessing the park with natural life.

No sign of human development was clearly visible, other than small cabins and park ranger outposts, all in charge of keeping the park clean and safe. The untouched beauty of nature was something worth saving, and with the help of the Gods, the Earth would be around for a long time to come. Down within the park, brave, adventurous humans would be exploring and experiencing nature first hand.

Down in the park, on a dirt road in the middle of a vast pine forest was a large pickup truck loaded with supplies for local resting outposts that spotted the park, which were used by tourists and other visitors for food and rest.

A Park Ranger grunted as he loaded two heavy boxes full of canned vegetables onto the back of the pickup truck. He glanced at his two partners and took his Ranger hat off to wipe his brow of sweat. He looked up and around, taking a breath of clean air to observe his gorgeous surroundings.

"Say, we haven't seen a single deer or something our whole time out here. Don't you guys find that weird..?" The Park Ranger asked.

The Ranger's two other partners were crouched over one of the truck's rear tires. A little prior to their stop, the three Rangers were on their way to an outpost, when their truck struck a large rock that was left out in the road, popping its tire and knocking the truck off balance momentarily, causing some of the supplies in the back to fall off from the impact.

One of the other Park Rangers turned to face the first, shrugging her shoulders. "I dunno. I'm pretty sure it's their mating season, since summer just started. They're all probably near some grasslands or plain field instead of rummaging around the forest. It makes sense to me, at least." She responded plainly, her hands on her hips.

The first Ranger nodded his head once, shrugging his question away. He walked around the truck, picking up the final box of fallen supplies and lugging it into the back of the truck. He sighed and walked back around, leaning on the back of the truck. He glanced at the third Ranger, who was trying to repair the flat tire.

"How's it looking..?" The first Ranger asked.

The third Ranger shook his head, he looked up and slapped his hand down on his lap. "Nah… we gotta call for a tow. The hole in the tire is too big to fix with patches, so... our options are... we can go into the forest and find a tire out of the blue, or we call for a tow and get pulled to the outpost. Cause that rock really messed up the truck."

"Hm... damn." The first Ranger exhaled, shaking his head.

"Are all the supplies loaded back up?" The second Ranger asked, motioning at the carjack in order for the third Ranger to remove it. She tilted her head, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, everything is loaded up. I guess you can go radio in for a tow. It's all we can really do." The first Ranger sighed, clearly annoyed.

The second Ranger nodded before whipping around, her pony tail tasseled in the air through her hat's gap. She hopped into the truck and grabbed the radio that was attached to the car's communicator system. She tugged on the wire and put it to her mouth, speaking into it as she pressed the button on the side of the radio. As she spoke into the radio, she watched as her two other partners greeted a trio of hikers that was making their way through the forest to reach a mountain pass that was popular for cliff jumping and rock climbing.

"G'day, folks!" The first Ranger waved with a smile.

"Good morning! Uh, that looks pretty bad. Do you three need any help?" One of the hikers asked.

The third Ranger stepped up next to the first and shook his head, smiling politely. "No thanks, we just got a little unlucky with a big rock on the trail. I hope you all have been enjoying the park though." He'd say.

A second hiker nodded, taking his water bottle out from his large backpack. "Yeah, it's beautiful out here. There's nothing like experiencing the wilderness with a couple of friends. We were on our way to Rockyfall Pass to see if we can do a bit of photographing. The mountains of this place can give some truly beautiful views." He said while he wiped his brow of sweat and took a sip of his water bottle.

"Yeah, nature is awesome, ain't it." The first Ranger chuckled, the trio of hikers laughing along with him. The third Ranger grinned, before craning his neck over his shoulder, looking at the second Ranger, who was still in the car.

"Hey, are they on their way yet?" The third Ranger yelled.

The second Ranger stepped out of the truck and closed the door behind her, waving and smiling at the hikers before turning to her partner. "Yeah, they're coming. They should be here in ten minutes or so." She said clearly, looking up at the sky.

One of the hikers looked around, noticing the silence of the forest. He turned to look at the three Park Rangers, his expression one of worry. "Say, I haven't seen nearly as much wildlife out today in the park as I normally do. Is there something up? Have they all been rounded up for something, maybe some sort of study the park is conducting?" He asked.

The first Ranger shook his head. He looked at the hiker with a keen eye before taking a moment to look around for himself. "Yeah, I noticed the lack of animals out today too. No birds, no squirrels, no rabbits... no nothing. I don't know why." He said in a low tone.

The second ranger sighed, brushing her curly fringe out of the way of her eyes. She perked it up and let it billow gently in the breeze that passed through the trees. "I already told you guys, it's summertime, maybe they're all out doing other stuff. Plus, the trail doesn-"

Just then, as the Ranger was halfway through her sentence, the entire National Park was flooded with a dark, sinister feeling. The air suddenly felt heavy, the atmosphere felt harsh and menacing. All six humans felt deep shivers go down their spines as the hairs on their bodies stood up, goosebumps appeared, and their eyes grew wide with fear. The blood flushed out of all their faces as they all fell onto their knees, before collapsing onto the ground, their eyes faded, saliva oozing out of all their mouths.

A winged God stood atop a faraway mountain that overlooked a majority of the park, neighboring mountains and hills dotted the horizon with a beautiful view. His dark armor glistened in the sun, his large wings flapped lightly in the breeze. His face was hidden behind a mask that displayed no emotion at all. In his mighty spiked gauntlets, he held his deadly weapon. The weapon that he used to deliver one of the things that all life could not escape, and naturally feared.

 _Death._

"Oh... that is quite the feeling. The sensation of life being drained away from the bodies of animals and humans alike... it's wonderful. So many souls, so much fear, so much _death._ Even the animals sensed my presence. Too bad they do not know that they cannot escape the inevitable." The God spoke. He twirled his scythe around and breathed in the fresh air.

The God snickered to himself quietly, his deep voice filled with evil. He had just put an end to the life of every living thing in the entire National Park. The plants, trees, animals, insects, and the humans had all just shared the same fate.

Thanatos twirled his scythe around, still quietly chuckling to himself. He overlooked the park, looking at how dull and barren it all looked now. The beautiful colors had all disappeared. The trees and flowers had lost their marvelous color, and were now all colored with gray and black. Innocent animals and people laid lifeless in the same spots where they were all alive and healthy mere seconds ago. The God of Death grinned behind his mask happily.

He sighed deeply, looking up at the now gray sky. "Oh… that did help lift my spirits a bit."

Just then, a high-pitched, young voice rang into Thanatos's ears. He closed his eyes behind his mask, and lifted his hand up to his face to rub his eyes, forgetting he had a mask. He cracked his neck before turning to the voice.

"Well, time's up buddy! Bring this place back to life." The young voice had said. Its speaker stood a few feet away from the God of Death wearing tight blue jeans, black converse, a striped shirt, a floral windbreaker, and a Seahawks snapback. Bright blue and green wings were spread out behind the figure's back, designated holes were tailored in the shirt and windbreaker in order for the wings to be operational.

The figure flapped its wings cheerfully, their hands on their hips. They gave Thanatos a little wink as he turned to look at them.

"Well come on, what're you waiting for!" The figure said loudly, its high-pitched voice and obnoxious tone bothered the God of Death.

"Alright. Just… let me enjoy this for one more min—"

"Not a chance, buddy! Come on, Thana, we don't have all day. You wanted this, and you asked me to come all the way out here! I didn't come to watch you… _kill_ everything. That sucks." The winged figure said aloud. It was smaller, sleeker, younger, unarmored, thinner, and curvier.

Thanatos exhaled loudly. He turned to the park and lifted his hand out into the open air. He closed his eyes behind his mask as his hand began to glow purple. As his hand's dark purple energy grew more ferocious, the harder the wind blew. Eventually, the wind was blowing extraordinarily heavy, the wings of the two individuals flapped gently in the air.

Finally, Thanatos slammed his fist shut as the energy dispersed. In a massive wave of life, the park grew radiant. The plants, animals, and humans were all brought back to life in an instant.

"There. Are you happy, you little brat?" Thanatos asked, turning to his companion.

The figure nodded their head.

"God… you can be so annoying. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you…" The God of Death groaned, face-palming.

The figure let out a high-pitched "Awwwe!" as they rushed forward, jumped up, and hugged the God of Death tightly. "It's cause you know I'm fun to hang out with." They said happily, a huge grin on their face.

"Yeah, whatever…" Thanatos grumbled in a low tone.

The figure sighed. "Aw, come on Thana. You know you can't just kill everything like that. You'd be abusing your powers. Sheesh, I'm surprised Athena or Terra haven't shown up yet, considering you briefly eradicated all life in this huge park for about a minute. I'm sure they'd be here yelling your face off right now."

Thanatos nodded his head, gripping his scythe. "There is no doubt they both sensed a sudden loss of life, but something tells me they knew I was going to reverse the effects." He said plainly, looking up at the sky, which was now clear and blue.

The figure had their arms crossed. "Of course they knew. I'm right here with you!" They laughed.

"Oh, shut up… you're just a little girl. What can you do against the God of Death." Thanatos grinned behind his mask, craning his neck to face the girl.

Jing Wei whipped her hair, her twin pony tails flailing about, her bangs fluttering to the side, hovering above her eyes cutely. She smiled a wide-open grin, her perfect white teeth shining in the sunlight. She giggled briefly, looking up at her deadly friend.

"Well, I can clearly do a lot. The whole reason we're both out here is because you're salty that you lost to me in that show." Jing Wei winked, still grinning.

Thanatos grumbled quietly underneath his breath before releasing an audible grunt. "That was bullshit! Two whole episodes dedicated to that fight and I end up losing?! You should've died, I had you so many times! You only won because of plot armor." The God of Death growled.

Jing Wei broke out into a fit of laughter. She slapped her knee and brought her hand neatly underneath her chin, giving Thanatos a smug look of glee. "Hah… and I remember you always told everyone that you don't watch television, and that you hate that show the most because it's overrated or whatever, yet here you are, all grumpy about it because you died in it." She taunted, her bright cyan eyes glittering with enjoyment.

"Ggh… I guess the show isn't too bad. I mean, ugh… I don't like watching TV usually, but… I dunno. I guess I got bored one day and just started watching it." He said, shaking his head in personal disappointment.

"Heh, well it is a good show! They still air it even though it's over, so that's how you know it's still on high demand. Plus, The Arena gets hella money off it. That show is basically just free advertising! The Arena gets cash, we get cash, the actors get cash, broadcasting and streaming companies get cash, everyone gets cash! Except for the millions of people watching, but… still!" Jing Wei smiled, before pausing.

"Plus! Why're you complaining! You do know that—"

"SHUT UP! I haven't finished watching all of it yet, so don't spoil anything. I'm like, almost done." Thanatos snapped.

"O-Oh… right! What episode are you on…?" Jing Wei asked.

"I'm about to watch 25 when I get home." Thanatos replied, looking at his gauntlet's built-in watch.

Jing Wei's cheeks flushed with red. "Heh… that episode is interesting. I'll tell you that much." She said, chuckling nervously.

"How so…?" The God of Death asked, turning to his winged companion.

Jing Wei rubbed the back of her neck, her face and neck reddening more by the second. She squealed briefly, shaking her body of the wiggles, before rubbing her face with her hands. She looked up at Thanatos, and giggled behind them.

"Oh, nothing! You'll just have to wait and see." Jing Wei smirked. Thanatos tilted his head briefly, before nodding.

"Fair enough, I guess." He'd say. He paused to think, rubbing his mask's chin. "The actor that plays my character is pretty good-looking, so at least they got that part right." He'd snicker.

"Pfft! Yeah, he looks better than the real Thanatos." Jing Wei joked, walking up and nudging the other God, who towered over her.

"Eh… let's not get carried away here." The God of Death replied, laughing softly. Jing Wei rolled her eyes and shared the laugh with her friend.

The two Gods shared a brief moment of silence, observing the beauty of the National Park. Thanatos stood at 6'4, towering over the 5'5 Jing Wei. Their wings shined brightly, their fists were clutched with anticipation, and the mood was set as the two Gods mentally prepared. They both sighed at the same time, as they turned look at one another. Thanatos looked down, Jing Wei looked up.

"Can't you look at me without that mask on…?" Jing Wei shook her head, her eyes narrowed. She smirked with her hands on her hips.

"I guess you'll have to knock it off. It's time you show me that what you did to me in that show isn't total plot armor." Thanatos replied, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Eh… I killed you in that fight. We're not taking it that far." Jing Wei exhaled, shaking her head.

"If we were, I'd certainly win. I'm the God of Death, it's in my name. I can kill most things by simply looking at them." Thanatos boasted.

Jing Wei pokerfaced, before scoffing. "You know that doesn't work on other Gods, so. If you want to kill beings made of divine flesh and blood, you've gotta do a little bit more than just look at them. Plus… I know you're stronger than me. You're one of the higher up Gods, so it only makes sense you've got more power." The young teen said, rubbing her head.

Thanatos laughed. "Yeah, I know. In reality, I know I could beat you in a fight. But… just remember that any God can grow stronger than another if they just work hard enough." The God of Death said with a nod.

Jing Wei looked up at her friend with an eyebrow raised. "Thanatos, The Hand of Death… encouraging me? Woah, this is new!" Jing Wei laughed. She paused to rub her eyes, before looking up. "And… I know that. But it'll take years of training for me to surpass Gods like you, or Bellona, or Athena, or Thor. And it'll take entire lifetimes to surpass elder Gods like Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Chronos, Nox and Janus."

Thanatos swatted the air with his hand. "Well, of course. They're elder Gods for a reason. They've been around since the beginnings of the universe, or in some cases… before the universe; they've had a whole lot of time to grow strong and powerful, as they should be."

The hand of Death then smiled at the small Goddess behind his mask. "Of course, us lesser Gods are still powerful in our own ways, and you should be proud of that. And… don't forget that you're still very, very young. You're seventeen and still in high school, you've got plenty of time to grow." He said, placing his hand on Jing Wei's shoulder.

"Eh," Jing Wei shrugged. "Technically I'm a lot older. A lot of us are." She giggled.

Thanatos groaned as Jing Wei began to laugh. "In this current century, Jing Wei, you know what I meant."

"Of course I did, silly. Now come on, I actually want to see how well I can stand up to you. I've been training with Susano and Amaterasu as always, so… I'm excited to test out how far I can push my limits."

Jing Wei took a few steps back. Thanatos stood stationary. The two stood atop the rocky mountain, the wind blowing gently. Thanatos leaned forward, his scythe behind his back, his arm arched in front of him. Jing Wei got into position, she snapped her fingers, summoning her katana. She eyed Thanatos, grinning.

"You brought the healing pots, right?" Jing Wei asked.

"Of course I did. Now, let's hope you can last more than five minutes." He grinned behind his mask.

The two glared at one another for a bit more. Jing Wei's face slowly shaped into a gentle grin of anticipation while she looked right into the eyeholes of Thanatos's emotionless mask, straight to his true eyes. The God of Death was straight-faced, as he was ready to take this seriously. The two Gods crouched lower in their stances, about to strike.

"It's time!"

"Alright!"

With a massive burst of speed, Thanatos dug his heels into the ground and burst forward. The ground below him cracked with pure pressure as he boosted forward, his fist out in front of him.

"Tgh!" Jing Wei grunted out, as she lunged forward last-second, attempting to match Thanatos's speed. She threw her fist out and felt as her naked fist clashed into Thanatos's armored gauntlet. A huge shockwave of wind exploded outwards and sent a wave of heavy air through the entire park. The top of the mountain they once stood on was now gone, and was decreased to a stone wasteland.

" _What the hell…? He started off at such a high speed! I thought were gonna take this slow, but apparently not…"_ Jing Wei thought to herself, as she pulled her fist back.

Thanatos retreated as well, preparing himself.

"This should be interesting." He jeered jokingly.

"I'm ready for everything you got!" Jing Wei retorted.

The two backflipped simultaneously, before rushing into a flurry of rapid attacks. They weaved back and forth, clashing and clacking their weapons at a lightning rate. Sparks and shockwaves rang out as the two Gods dodged and blocked one another's attacks, hovering above the ground and flying back.

Thanatos swung his scythe widely and harshly, Jing Wei reacting perfectly to dodge. She weaved to the left, ducked down, and swerved to the right, barely dodging the tip of his scythe, saving her chest. She slid back into the ground, her converse grinded against the stone floor as she came to a stop. Thanatos landed right in front of her with a massive ground pound.

He looked up and exhaled for a brief second before boosting forward, a streak of wind left behind him. Jing Wei thrust her wings out backward, sending her flying in the aligning direction. Thanatos dove forward, his hand out. He formed three clones of his scythes above Jing Wei, and slammed his hand down below him, sending all three down.

Jing Wei looked up and yelped as she hovered above the ground, moving at a high speed. She dodged the first, watching as it exploded with an explosion of bright purple energy. She looked up at the second, and flew out of its way, before launching her leg into the last, and deflecting it. She watched as the duplicate scythe spun into the sky and detonated.

Jing Wei looked back in front of her and stopped flying, before hearing a horrible sound from her left. She spun to face, throwing her forearms out in front of her.

"Not so— fast!" Jing Wei yelped through grit teeth.

Thanatos powered through the young Goddess's guard as he dropkicked her, his armored boots slamming into her arms. The two shot back, hovering over the ground still. Jing Wei gripped her katana before slashing it down, Thanatos reacting to move his leg out of the way. He swung his scythe upward, Jing Wei blocking by thrusting her katana down upon its curve.

"HAH!" Thanatos yelled out as he attempted a second time, Jing Wei barely dodging. The small Goddess threw her own body forward, body slamming the God of Death and catching him off guard. He watched as Jing Wei spun around and launched a high-impact roundhouse kick right into his chest.

"Gh—"

Thanatos felt as all the air was drained from his lungs. A jet stream of air blasted out from his back as he gutted out with pain. He felt himself lose control of his movement as he launched backwards. His vision became tunneled as he felt a large pain in his back.

"Hah, yes!" Jing Wei cheered as she watched Thanatos slam into a large boulder that was leftover from the mountain's destruction. A huge cloud of dust covered the area, hindering Jing Wei's ability to see her opponent. She calmed herself and focused her guard, trying to sense the other God.

Just then, she heard a whizzing sound behind her. She spun around, only to receive a brutal jab to her cheekbone. She yelled out as her body was completely rocked, and she shot deep into the ground, creating a miniature ravine.

Thanatos chuckled quietly, watching as Jing Wei stood back up in the distance, rubbing her cheek. She dusted herself off and grinned back at the God, now missing her Seahawks snapback hat. Her twin pony tails flailed around like flags in the wind.

"That was rude, doing that!" Jing Wei yelled.

"I can do much worse, let's see what you got!" Thanatos shouted back, holding his scythe. He clutched his fist and reeled it back. Jing Wei watched from the distance as tons of brightly colored purple scythe duplicates formed behind the God of Death. More and more kept forming, glowing brightly.

"Let's see how well you can dodge! Take this!" Thanatos yelled out, whipping his fist forward. The hundreds of scythes spun and drilled forward, all aimed for the young winged Goddess.

The Oathkeeper cracked her neck as her eyes flashed. She flew forward, breaking the sound barrier instantly. She dodged left, right, right again, up, left, down, left, up left, right, down, left! She felt as the scythes she dodged all exploded nearby as she continued to fly forward. She made contact with the ground as her feet scrambled forward, skipping and hopping over and under the scythes. She flipped over a few and twirled between them, Thanatos watching with wide eyes behind his mask.

Jing Wei finally grabbed ahold of the last remaining scythe clone and threw it up into the air, using her body momentum to launch it high into the sky, Thanatos looking up, a bright explosion of his own energy detonating within the clouds. He looked back down, only to see Jing Wei launching her foot into his face.

"Tagh!" Thanatos grunted as he flew to the side, but this time, he was prepared. He caught himself with his arms and flipped back up, preparing. He reacted perfectly to his opponent as he felt his scythe clash with Jing Wei's katana. A shockwave sounded off once again.

The two Gods traded blows, sparks flying. Jing Wei swung low and swept at Thanatos's legs with her own, the God of Death tripping and falling onto his back, only to get kicked up into the sky. His wings caught his body as he stopped, the God looking forward to see Jing Wei zipping up toward him.

The two clashed once again, zipping and clashing in the sky, the air filled with brightly colored shockwaves every time their blades made contact. Thanatos launched his scythe up into the air, beginning to throw punches. Jing Wei blocked and dodged his blows, managing to strike the God in the side with her blade, slashing his armor.

"Look up!"

Jing Wei yelped as she flashed back, dodging the scythe from above. She watched as Thanatos caught it and used it's momentum to swing it over his head.

"That's not what you were supposed to… DODGE!" Thanatos laughed as he brought his scythe down upon Jing Wei. He was far too fast, and Jing Wei could only block with her sword. She felt as the momentum and impact shook her body as she blasted down toward the ground.

Jing Wei made impact with the ground as her converse cracked into the stone floor beneath her, creating a crater. She fell onto one knee as she looked up, Thanatos incoming. She yelped as she felt Thanatos bring his heel into the center of her chest, delivering a clean hit.

"GAAUH!" Jing Wei cried out, her throat constricting as saliva rushed up her body and shot out of her mouth. She felt as she became breathless, her body slamming into the hard, stone floor, Thanatos's sharp heel dug into her chest.

A massive explosion went off as the two Gods expanded the size of the crater. Jing Wei swallowed her pain and grabbed onto Thanatos's foot. The God of Death tried to pull it back, but the young Goddess's grip was too strong. Jing Wei grunted with effort as she pulled herself up using her opponent's foot, launching herself up his body and slamming her kneecap into his jaw. She then came down with a right hook upon his temple, a left jab to his cheek, before reaching back, summoning her katana in her hand, and siphoning it with her energy.

"HYAH!"

Jing Wei slashed Thanatos up his torso with her blade, her energy causing the strike to ravage the God's armor. He yelled out with pain as he launched into the sky, his body smoking. Jing Wei pushed on, her blade glowing turquoise. Thanatos spun his scythe around with anger, doing the same as Jing Wei. The scythe glowed purple as the two began to strike one another, each releasing grunts of effort.

Turquoise and purple flashes of energy sparked through the air, dotting the sky with what seemed like hundreds of rapid pulses. The air rippled with rings of wind as the two Gods fought at speeds that were invisible to both the human and godly eye, depending on power.

Jing Wei slashed and swung her katana about, sliding and clacking her blade against Thanatos's scythe. She threw a kick forward, Thanatos blocking with his knee. The God of Death swung his scythe horizontally, Jing Wei ducking to dodge. She then countered by attempting to slash up his body again, but the God of Death managed to weave back and dodge. He threw his right fist forward, attempting to punch the Goddess, but watched as Jing Wei dashed to his side and launched her elbow into his back.

"AUGH!" He grunted, his mask's mouth spewing with saliva. He then felt as Jing Wei then rammed her elbow into his ribcage, forcing the God to fold a bit. He then let out a loud yell of tremor as the Goddess elbowed the God on the side of the head, sending him spiraling through the sky and crashing through an entire mountain before splashing into a large lake.

Jing Wei boosted down, her katana in her hands. She watched as Thanatos erupted out of the water, surrounded by a purple aura of death. He dashed forward her, throwing his scythe mid-flight. Jing Wei dodged the scythe, before slicing Thanatos's arm with her blade right before he could punch her. She then heard a noise behind her as the God's scythe returned to him.

"Oh shit!"

The winged Goddess's body became transparent as Thanatos tried to grab her, before his hands phased right through the girl. He looked at his own gauntlets, before looking around, confused. He felt as something from behind rammed him forward. He watched in horror as his own scythe hurdled toward him.

"SHIT!"

He quickly reacted as he caught the scythe out of the air, panting. He spun around, ready to attack, but felt as the ground beneath him suddenly betrayed him. He was forcefully thrown into the air by a massive gust of air that struck the God from below. He watched as Jing Wei flew up alongside him, grinning, her hand glowing.

"Tsk! I forgot you had those goddamn powers!" Thanatos grunted, trying to catch himself with his wings.

"Yep! Now c'mere!"

Jing Wei flew forward, digging her fist into the side of Thanatos's head, sending him thrashing through the air and crashing into a tree, tearing straight through it. He broke through several others before skidding into the ground, leaving a deep mark on the ground. He stood up and looked at himself, his own armor loose and scratched. He looked up to see Jing Wei blasting through the trees, her hands glowing.

"Hrah! Huah!" Jing Wei grunted as she punched the air, sending streams of air as she flew forward, streaking through the air. Thanatos tried to use his arms to block, but the streams of air were concentrated, and struck him on different parts of his body. He felt his gut and sides become pummeled by the streaks as he staggered back, looking up as Jing Wei crashed into his guard. The two Gods skid back on the ground, leaving deep marks in the dirt.

The God of Death grew angry, feeling that the younger Goddess was beginning to take advantage. He needed to try harder, but first, he had to do something to break Jing Wei's momentum. He felt as a stream of air struck his underbelly, forcing him to lose focus.

Jing Wei landed on one leg in front of him, before catapulting her fist into his stomach, striking his liver. A jet stream of wind blasted out from behind Thanatos's back as the God hunched over, blood flushed out from his mask's mouth. Jing Wei then laughed as she generated a sphere of concentrated air in her hand as she firmly thrusted the blast into the other God.

Delivering a sturdy palm-strike, Thanatos was sent crashing and thrashing through the forest, being put through dozens of trees. He opened a single eye as he grunted, feeling as his body began to fall.

"Tgh!"

Thanatos plummeted down into a canyon; his wings unable to stop him. The God hit the ground with a loud crash that echoed through the area. A small crater formed as the God lay there, panting out of exhaustion and pain. He opened his eyes, watching as a cyan streak whizzed overhead and began to speed down the crater, about to crash right into him.

Thanatos's armor began to glow as he released a wave of death energy from his center position. The cyan streak suddenly dispersed as the winged Goddess was revealed, holding her head.

Jing Wei felt her body lose some of its life force for a second as every living thing around the area instantly died. Her skin went white, her eyes looked faded, and her energy decreased severely. She let out a soft moan as her speed decreased to a slow flutter, before the weakened Goddess fell out of the air, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ugh… T-Thana… I…" Jing Wei moaned, her body shaking lightly.

The God of Death held his scythe close to the ground as he used it to stand up. He tore off his mask and threw it onto the ground. His face was dirtied and scrunched with rage. His dark teal eyes glowed with fury. A thin streak of blood lined his chin as he walked toward the Goddess.

"You're so lucky you have divine blood running through those veins of yours… what do you say we see some of it!?" He yelled out, bending down and picking up Jing Wei by her hair. He lifted her up, and charged a sphere of his own energy in his hand, before striking her straight in the stomach.

"AAHH!" Jing Wei yelled out, blood erupting from her mouth, splattering all over Thanatos, who put his head down. Jing Wei's zipped up windbreaker was ruined with a massive hole, her striped shirt underneath was also burned completely, her red, smoking core was revealed.

The God of Death chuckled, watching as Jing Wei winced and whimpered in pain, blood caught in her throat, hot tears streaked down her cheeks, and weak sobs exiting her body every so often. Thanatos then gently threw Jing Wei up into the air and reeled his fist back.

He then shot his arm forward with all of his strength, his gauntlet glowing. He struck Jing Wei right in the gut, sending her body whizzing back and slamming a wall of the canyon, breaking straight through it and creating a new ravine. She then collided with another wall at the opposite end of the canyon, causing a rockslide. A massive explosion of rock and dust went off, alerting the entire park. Thanatos looked down at his fist, then forward.

"Hm…"

He lifted up into the air, flying forward at a high speed. After traveling two miles, he landed where the massive explosion and rockslide had occurred.

"Come out from under there! I know you're still alive, Jing Wei!" Thanatos yelled into the pile. After receiving no response, he yelled out again.

"Stop playing hide and seek. This is a sparing session, not a stupid kid's game! You better not be resting up under there either!"

Once again, no response was heard. The dust finally settled, revealing the massive amounts of rocks and boulders that the explosion against the Canyon's wall had caused. Thanatos closed his eyes shortly, his long white hair flowing in the gentle breeze. He could not sense a trace of Jing Wei's energy.

"Quit hiding yourself, Oathkeeper! Come out here and finish up! My death energy only works on mortals and you know that, you're still alive! Now just…"

Thanatos grew angry. He curled up his fists and yelled out with all of his might.

"JUST COME OUT!" He cried out. Suddenly, from the pile of rocks, something shot out in the form of a cyan streak of light. He grunted out loud, caught a bit off guard. He watched as the streak flew into the air and disappeared, before it reappeared right in front of the God of Death.

"W-What the—"

The cyan figure then launched its fist right into Thanatos, the God reacting to block, but the figure stopped and became transparent. Suddenly, a second appeared behind Thanatos, kicking at the back of his head, and… once again became transparent. Thanatos growled and blocked faked attacks as he watched the amount of cyan figures build up around him.

"They're afterimages… what the hell is she up to?!" Thanatos mumbled to himself, his voice stern.

Finally, after the cyan figure dispersed, Thanatos heard something thud behind him. He spun around to see Jing Wei on one knee, her crossbow in hand.

"Full force, onto the wind!" She cried out, giggling. Her windbreaker was gone, her shirt was torn, her jeans were ripped and dirty, and the soles of her shoes were greatly worn. She fired her crossbow, the arrow piercing Thanatos's armor, bringing out a horrible cry from the God.

He then looked down at the arrow, seeing that it was flaming with a cyan fire. He looked up at Jing Wei, who did nothing but wink.

"No! You little brat, what did you—"

Just then, a massive explosion went off as Jing Wei's arrow detonated. The afterimages dispersed, sending out powerful waves of wind that ruptured and severely damaged the God of Death's both and insides with their high-force winds.

Thanatos slammed into the side of a canyon, a second massive explosion causing a second rockslide that buried the God of Death in thousands of tons of debris. He did not bother to be dramatic like Jing Wei was, and instantly burst out of the rubble, his scythe nowhere to be seen, his armor clinging onto him by the straps. He staggered out and fell onto his knees, before falling onto all fours.

"Tgh… agh…"

The God coughed a bit, before looking up at Jing Wei. He tore off his armor plates, leaving only his gauntlets and lower body armor. He wore a thin white shirt under his armor, his buff arms showing, his pale white skin glistening in the sun from sweat.

"This… is humiliating… but you… you don't have the power to beat me! You've gotten this far, but this sparring session is about to end, and soon!" He yelled out, clenching his fists and roaring out into the sky. A ferocious purple aura erupted around the God, the ground shaking, the canyon's rocks beginning to tremble and slowly lift up into the air.

Jing Wei watched with a calm expression and a stoic pair of eyes. She watched as the God powered up, growing stronger and stronger, releasing more and more energy. Thanatos growled and roared, his aura flailing and wavering in the wind. He summoned his scythe into his hand and clutched it tightly. He glared at the young Goddess, who stood before him with a small smirk.

"Come on!" She urged.

Thanatos grunted behind grit teeth. He let out a loud yell as he boosted forward with an even higher amount of speed than before.

" _Shit… I know I'm fast, but he's starting to get hard to keep up!"_ Jing Wei thought, her heart racing.

She grinned, jumping up and down on her tippy toes while in her stance. She put her fists up with excitement, watching as Thanatos drew closer. She counted silently in her head, her fingers wiggling.

"Come here!" Thanatos yelled, swinging his scythe out in a ginormous arc.

Jing Wei shrieked as she jumped over the attack, front flipping in midair as she flew over Thanatos and kicked him in the back. The God of Death stumbled forward, spinning around to see absolutely nothing. He then felt his left knee fold inward as he fell onto one knee. He flailed his hand out, attempting to strike, but failed.

"W-What the hell?!" Thanatos yelled out, his aura flaring.

Jing Wei then reappeared in front of him, kicking him in the chest. The God of Death fell onto his ass, before scrambling to his feet. He tried to sense Jing Wei's presence, but simply failed to do so. It seemed like she was everywhere at the same time to the confused God.

He felt as something whistled above him, the wind shifting. He looked up to see Jing Wei slam her heels onto his head. He felt his boots dig and crack into the ground as the winged Goddess backflipped off and armed her crossbow. She fired a shot into Thanatos's back.

"Tgh!" He grunted as the arrow made impact. He flew forward from the explosion, the back of his shirt town and burnt, his skin steaming. He spun around to clash his fist into Jing Wei's shin, which was about to clock him in his face. The two Gods made eye contact, and soon began to clash.

Thanatos dodged and weaved the young Goddess's punches fairly easy, being able to strike her multiple times. He knocked her hand aside and connected with her jaw before weaving past a second attack and hooking her with an uppercut. Jing Wei yelped as she staggered back, before Thanatos grabbed the Goddess by the throat and lifted her up in the air.

"It's time… that I begin to get serious!"

"Not yet! I've got more!"

Thanatos flung Jing Wei into a nearby boulder, sending a purple sphere or energy chasing after her. The Goddess redirected and caught herself, her wings flapping rapidly. She summoned her katana and deflected the blast, sending it into the sky with a bright explosion. She dashed forward, before leaving an afterimage that Thanatos jabbed right through.

"Not this again! Goddamn it— AAHH!"

The God of Death felt himself get launched into the air and flailed around. He looked around, trying to grasp ahold of his surroundings. He shut his eyes tightly and felt his body begin to get bombarded by rapid, sharp attacks. He was caught midair in a whirlwind tornado, being hit endlessly by concentrated blasts of wind.

Jing Wei's hands moved in fluent motions. She thrust and pushed her fists forward, swinging and reeling back, grunting rhythmically. She watched as the God of Death spun and thrashed around, his body being racked by rapid blows. He soon began to fume with anger as his power began to rise once again.

"GET ME… OUT OF HERE!"

Thanatos roared out with power as a second wave of death energy rung out. Jing Wei was prepared this time around as she yelled out with power, her aura spiked up around her, a bright turquoise light flooded the canyon. White particles surrounded the teenager as she began to push the limits of her energy.

The wave of death energy surged right past Jing Wei's body, having absolutely no effect, differing from its first use. The Goddess's body rejected its weakening effect, her aura shining brightly. She grinned as she looked up at the God of Death, her fists clutched.

Thanatos broke out of the whirlwind and began to deflect the blasts of wind. He vanished and appeared in front of Jing Wei, mere meters apart. He growled with grit teeth as he rushed forward, throwing his scythe.

Jing Wei reacted quickly, her aura burning. She easily dodged the scythe and jumped right into a brutal melee with her opponent. She roared as she launched a punch at Thanatos that sent a surge of air in a line that cracked into the ground. Thanatos dodged and returned with his own blow that was also blocked. The fists of the two collided harshly as they glared at one another.

Thanatos watched as Jing Wei reeled her fist back and attempted to strike his side. He caught her fist and thrusted it back, launching his leg up in a kick. Jing Wei grunted as she lifted her own leg and blocked with her shin. Thanatos angrily spun around, and with a massive yell of rage, landed a massive blow to Jing Wei's cheek that was too fast to react to.

"AHAH!" Thanatos yelled out, grabbing Jing Wei's arm and turning her around, attempting to launch a blast into her back. The Goddess spun around and threw a roundhouse kick that Thanatos dodged under. She then powered up her own blast, and the two Gods proceeded to launch the blasts at each other at the same time. Their palms connected and a massive explosion damaged both Gods point blank.

"Augh!"

"Tagh!"

Thanatos launched back, his chest smoking as he flew up into the air. Jing Wei was sent into the ground, her body cracking into the stone. She slowly regained her footing, looking up at the God of Death.

Thanatos began to yell as he generated two spheres of energy in his hands. He joined them together and lifted both cupped hands above his head, looking down at Jing Wei. The winged Goddess crouched low and arched her legs, charging her own attack with both of her tired hands.

"It's over! You can't win!" Thanatos yelled, releasing a massive roar as he sent his attack forward, a gigantic beam of bright purple energy shot forward. Jing Wei returned with her own powerful shout of effort as she shot her hands forward, releasing her own huge blast of turquoise energy. The two beams clashed together, a bright light forming from the point of impact. The energies pushed each other back, each of the Gods pushing powerfully with grit teeth and eyes full of determination.

"Tghh… Come on!" Thanatos yelled out, pouring more power into his push.

"I'm not losing! This'll be the end, Thanatos!" Jing Wei yelled out, digging her feet into the ground, and pushing her arms out fully. She let out massive yell as she released all of her energy, her aura erupting, a massive wave of energy destroyed everything in the surrounding area. Her beam multiplied in size as it began to push back Thanatos's own attack.

"W-What!? This sudden burst in strength, what happen—"

The God of Death saw as a massive bright light drew closer. His hands grew hot as he felt his beam become shorter and shorter. He yelled out in impulse, trying to push the beam back, but it was far too late. Thanatos's focus broke as he felt his body become engulfed by Jing Wei's beam, his arms out in front of him, protecting him.

The God of Death's scream of pain was heard throughout the entire National Park.

Jing Wei released the beam, her arms falling to her sides. She stood in a slumped position, her legs trembling, her arms weak. She was panting heavily, sweat dripping off her face and onto the ground. She stared up at the sky, watching as Thanatos hovered in the air, his arms in front of him, his entire body steaming.

"Ugh… h-how… did…"

Jing Wei grunted as she disappeared. She vanished above Thanatos, her arms lifted above her head.

"HAHH!" She yelled out. The Goddess slammed her hands down, slamming Thanatos atop his head, sending him spiraling towards the ground. She vanished once again, appearing a few meters above the ground, breaking Thanatos's fall with her kneecap.

"AAAHGHH!" Thanatos cried out, feeling as his spine cracked loudly as his body folded upon Jing Wei's knee. The Goddess thrust her knee upwards, reeled her fist back, and punched Thanatos forward, his body a slight blur that shot forward, breaking the sound barrier.

Jing Wei burst forward, disappearing from sight. She faded into Thanatos's vision, letting out a furious grunt as she rammed into him with all of her strength, leading with her shoulder. The God's mouth burst with saliva as his exposed back was left for Jing Wei to strike. She thrust her palm forward into the center of his backside, the God hurtled forward, crying out with pain.

Jing Wei's wings shot her through the air with massive speed as she passed up Thanatos's in midair. She slid onto the ground, her converse skidding on the dusty floor of the canyon. She looked up and spiked herself upwards, her legs propelling her upwards with massive power.

Her head collided with Thanatos's body as the God of Death was sent upwards. His entire body ached; his head was spinning from the high speed onslaught the Goddess could put on. Despite being stronger when it came to brunt force and energy potency, the winged Oathkeeper had the upper hand when it came to speed.

He opened his eyes to see Jing Wei a few miles above him. She aimed her crossbow downwards, firing endlessly. He began to shriek and cry out with agony as his body was bombarded with flaming crossbow bolts.

Finally, as Thanatos slowed to a stop in the air, his chest and stomach was riddled with Jing Wei's bolts. His vision went slow as he watched droplets of blood slowly floating out of his mouth. He watched as Jing Wei blinked into his sight, her hand out to his body.

"Take this, Thanatos! It's all I have!" Jing Wei cried out, her hand erupting with energy. She blasted Thanatos point blank with a huge gust of concentrated wind. The God of Death shot back, his insides shaking. He flailed and spun in the air, blood trailing from his mouth. He then felt as the bolts on his body began to heat up.

His eyes widened. He grabbed onto one of the bolts with his hand, trying to rip it out. He caught himself in midair with his wings, glaring at Jing Wei.

"Jing Wei…"

The Goddess was hovering in midair. She snapped her fingers, her eyes narrowed.

"Boom."

"NOOO—"

A massive explosion caused by the explosive bolts hit the God of Death head on. The sky erupted with a massive shockwave of air that expanded outwards in a ring, blowing the wind throughout the entire planet. The mountains of the National Park were all instantly blown away, and the canyon was straightened out into a wasteland. Trees were snapped in half like twigs, the oceans roared with massive waves, the sky was clear with no sign of any clouds.

Jing Wei hovered patiently. She snapped her crossbow away, and let her arms rest at her sides. Her wings fluently carried her body, her chest heaving up and down with her exhausted breaths. She sucked in air through her mouth, her shirt torn, her bra visible underneath. Her jeans were ripped into rags that loosely covered her legs; the soles of her shoes were completely smoothened out to have no grip at all.

She closed her eyes, locking onto a faint energy signal she sensed. She flew over to it, slowly. She fluttered forward for a bit, before landing at the site of a small crater. She walked over to it, looking into it.

Laying in the center of it was a shirtless Thanatos, his gauntlets were destroyed, his entire top half covered in bolt piercings, cuts, and bruises. Blood traces the outer area of his mouth as he lay motionless. The armor on his legs was loose and dismantled. Jing Wei peered down, her twin pony tails flowing in the wind.

"Thana… get up…" She said, panting lightly.

The God of Death shifted lightly. His eyelids twitched as he opened his eyes. He groaned as he moved slowly, slowly sitting up. His eyes were wide with shock as he touched his own aching body. He pushed his body up until he was on his hands and knees. He then slid one of his legs under, using his other hand for support. With a final push, he lifted himself to his feet.

Thanatos looked up, panting desperately. Sweat trickled down the side of his head, his mouth was wide, taking on oxygen. He swallowed blood before speaking.

"You've… you've gotten so much stronger…" He exhaled, his voice shaking. He slowly began to flap his wings as he gently lifted up off the ground. Jing Wei watched as the other God gently landed in front of her.

"I'm honestly… impres—"

The God paused as he released a grunt, holding his side. He fell onto one knee, coughing. Jing Wei rushed to his aid, holding him up.

"I… oh gosh, Thana… I overdid it! I went too far; this isn't a death battle… I… I'm sorry…" The young Goddess muttered, her voice weak and full of concern. Her vision clouded as she began her eyes welled up with tears, her pupils growing large. Her lips quivered lightly as she looked at her fellow God.

Thanatos cleared his throat before spitting, leaving a wad of blood on the ground. He exhaled, looking at Jing Wei. His facial expression softened.

"It's alright… I'll be okay. You did good."

Jing Wei shook her head. She began to cry softly, hugging the God of Death. Thanatos felt as the young Goddess's energy lowered, and her guard fell. He hugged her, rubbing her back gently.

"Shh… it's alright. It's alright. Do you wanna know why…?" Thanatos asked.

Jing Wei sniffled, choking on a sob. She swallowed and backed up, her hands placed on Thanatos's shoulders. Her cheeks and nose were red, her face lined with hot tears. Her puffy eyes looked at the God of Death, her mouth slowly opening.

"Why…?"

Thanatos's face shifted into a wide grin.

"Because…"

Jing Wei's vision grew dark as she felt her body become fragile and feeble. Her eyes widened as she felt her heartbeat slow to almost nothing. She fell on her side, pain crackling through her as a wave of death energy struck her head-on.

"The lower a God's guard and energy, the more effective an attack is, and the more damage the deity will take. Young Jing Wei, this might not be a death battle… but you should've treated it as such. A battle does not stop until the enemy cannot move and is rendered unable to fight, or has been killed." Thanatos said, watching as Jing Wei moaned and sobbed, her body shaking, her skin pale, her energy belittled to that of a mere human baby.

"You shouldn't have dropped your guard. Learn from this experience, Jing Wei."

Thanatos bent down and turned the small Goddess onto her back. He then bent down and grabbed her by her face. Jing Wei's eyes went wide as she felt her body become elevated into the air, before being abruptly dropped. She felt her back explode with a horrible pain that racked her body.

"THIS… THIS IS HOW YOU END A FIGHT!"

Thanatos slammed Jing Wei into the ground, the floor cracking and shattering beneath the force. Jing Wei's body was destroyed from the attack as the Goddess clung to life. Thanatos lifted her up, still holding her by her face. He reeled his fist back, before dropping the Goddess for a brief moment. He threw forward a massive punch to Jing Wei's stomach, a purple stream of energy flying out from her back.

The Goddess flew back, her body folded. Thanatos put his arms out and created two duplicate scythes. He shot them forward, both spinning in the air as they whizzed toward the Goddess.

Suddenly, Jing Wei's vision returned. She clutched her fists, grit her teeth, curled her body, shut her eyes, held her breath, tensed her body, and reached deep down into her heart for the very last drop of energy and stamina she had left in her.

With a massive yell, Jing Wei exploded with a blazing aura that blinded the God of Death, the Goddess briefly pushing herself back to her full power. She punched the two duplicate scythes away, before shooting forward. Thanatos shook his head in disbelief, before becoming blindly enraged.

"STUBBORN BRAT! I'LL END YOU!"

Thanatos shot forward, his purple aura exploded around him, sending a wave of purple smoke out in the area. He shot his kneecap into Jing Wei's stomach, grinning. His expression soon fell into a horrified look of terror as Jing Wei tanked the kneecap, and shot her fist into his face.

Thanatos flew back, crashing and skidding into the ground. He flipped and caught himself, digging his feet into the ground. He shot forth four duplicate scythes that all flashed toward Jing Wei. The Goddess dodged the first, deflected the second, and fell to the ground, squatting, before rocket-launching straight up in the sky.

The two remaining scythes followed at either side of Jing Wei, before slamming into her. The Goddess shot her arms out, the scythes exploding at the ends of her glowing palms. Thanatos watched in shock as Jing Wei disappeared from sight, before reappearing behind him.

Thanatos yelled out with effort as he shot his elbow behind him, pushing it with his other hand. He felt as his elbow clashed with Jing Wei's fist, blocking her punch right in time. The two auras flared and roared out, energy flaring everywhere. Jing Wei's shirt was torn off from the wind, her bra fully exposed. Her jeans ripped and shredded into shorts, her hair bands unwound and snapped, causing her hair to fall loose and flail in the wind.

Thanatos's armor plates flew off and broke, parts of his lower leg becoming exposed. His muscles flexed as he shoved his hands forward, Jing Wei doing the same. Their fingers intertwined as they pushed against one another, glaring into the other's eyes. The muscles and veins in their arms all protruded as their grips tightened, the arms of both Gods trembling with tension and pressure.

The feet of both Gods cracked into the grounds, leaving solid marks in the ground. The floor cracked and fractured, loose stones and rocks floating into the air around them. Their auras kept blazing, their eyes still glared, their hands still gripped together, the two Gods began to yell as they pushed against each other, Jing Wei's face growing Red, Thanatos's eyes growing black.

"RAAHH!" Jing Wei cried out. Her biceps pulsed, her forearms shaking.

"GAAAH!" Thanatos thundered, his triceps flexed, the veins on his shoulders disgustingly obvious.

Finally, Thanatos stopped yelling, he glared at Jing Wei, his eyes black.

"You don't understand, do you?!" He yelled out, beginning to laugh.

Jing Wei's heart stopped as she felt her energy begin to decrease. "N-NO!"

Thanatos's grin grew filled with malice. "You're running on fumes! I have more stamina, I have more physical strength, I have a higher energy level, I am more powerful! I… am…"

Thanatos pushed at his full strength, his energy and power rising to his maximum, completely overpowering the young Goddess. Jing Wei yelled out, trying to hold on. She felt her legs begin to give in, her feet cracking deeper and deeper into the ground. Her aura began to blink, her energy fluctuating. She held on, her grip beginning to loosen as her arms grew weaker. Tears filled her eyes once again as she fell onto one knee, her back arching to look up at Thanatos.

"THE WINNER!" Thanatos yelled out as he launched his leg out, delivering a full-impact, powerful kick to Jing Wei's jaw. A massive shockwave rung out, blowing all and any debris away. The Goddess's head shot back, her neck releasing a loud crack, with Thanatos keeping her in place with his grip. As soon as the kick landed, Jing Wei's aura dispersed, her grip went loose, and her body went limp.

Thanatos held onto Jing Wei's delicate, soft hands as she slumped forward, her arms up in the air as her head hung low, her hair draping over her face. The God pulled the Goddess up, before throwing her over his shoulder. The Goddess fell onto the ground, dust clearing as she hit the stone floor. She lay on side before falling onto her stomach, knocked out cold.

Thanatos panted as he dropped his aura, lowering his energy. He slowly walked back over to Jing Wei, standing over her. He looked down upon her, looking at her torn jeans that were now mere shorts, her bra straps that were loosely tied, and her torn, ripped shoes with snapped laces.

He knelt down, before sitting next to the girl's limp body. He leaned over and put two fingers underneath her jaw, pressing into her neck. He felt a slow, faint pulse.

"Still breathing…" He'd say to himself, panting. He breathed intensely through his mouth, sweat trickling down the sides of his head. He wiped his face with his forearms, before looking at himself. He was entirely topless, his body covered in red marks, bruises, and small amounts of blood. He glanced at Jing Wei, grinning.

"For being such a young girl… you have an extraordinarily high amount of power and energy. I could feel the weight behind your blows, the power behind your blasts… the passion behind your fighting. I actually struggled pushing against you, your body is fit and strong, and the potential you have as a powerful God has never been more obvious…" Thanatos muttered to the unconscious Jing Wei.

He looked away for a second, coughing. He cleared his throat and held his aching side. "You have to unlock that potential in order to grow stronger. When you do, you'll be unstoppable. You may not believe it, but you _do_ have the ability to rival the higher Gods, like me. Keep working hard… Jing Wei."

With those words, Thanatos gently picked up the young Goddess's body. He carried her limp body in his arms, gently using his wings to fly up and out of the ravaged National Park. Mountains were destroyed, valleys were covered in craters, the canyon was torn apart and destroyed, forests were cleared out with shattered trees, and massive damage from energy blasts and shockwaves was all left behind.

After about thirty minutes of flying, the Goddess began to wake up. She moaned softly, her hand automatically drifting to her head and neck. She slowly opened her eyes, looking around. She gasped when she felt that she was in Thanatos's arms.

"H-Huh…? Oh! Ah—Thanatos!" The young Goddess cried. She squirmed, before pausing and taking another look around.

Jing Wei let out a small exhale when she saw that she was in back in High-Rez City. She smiled, looking up at Thanatos, who had set her down on a bench that was outside of her house. She sat up from her laying position, and fixed her hair.

She looked at herself, seeing that she was no longer injured at all, and that she was wearing a white T-shirt with gray joggers. Her shoes and socks had been taken off; her cute little feet tucked in a pair of soft moccasins.

"When… did we get here?" Jing Wei asked, looking up at Thanatos.

"About ten minutes ago." The God of Death answered. He sat with his arms crossed, his lower half still covered in a battered pair of steel armor, his boots dirtied and worn. His top half was covered by a black T-shirt that was a bit too small for him.

"Did… did you change me…?" Jing Wei asked, her cheeks red.

Thanatos uncrossed his arms, putting them out, shaking his head. "N-No! Of course not! All I did was bring you to your house. Amaterasu came out to change you and feed you the healing pot. Heh, she poured it in a baby bottle and fed it to you that way." The God of Death laughed.

"S-Shut up!" Jing Wei snapped, playfully slapping Thanatos on the arm. The God laughed, crossing his arms again. The Oathkeeper shook her head, huffing. She blew air on her bangs, before grumpily leaning back on the bench. The sun was still out, with the birds still singing and the bright blue sky shining up above.

"Whose shirt is that?" Jing Wei asked.

"Susano's."

Thanatos shrugged, lifting a finger. "Cause it is."

Jing Wei giggled. "It looks small on you."

The two laughed together, before falling silent again. Jing Wei leaned forward, putting her hands on her lap. She swung her feet back and forth, making her toes wiggle inside the warm moccasins.

"So… how do you think I did?" Jing Wei finally asked.

Thanatos turned to her, his face stern.

"I think you did horribly. I told you that you would never stand a chance against me in a real fight. That show is bullshit and I knew it." The God of Death smirked, his white teeth curved in a sinister expression.

The young Goddess rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever! I think I did pretty good!" She smiled to herself, swinging her feet more.

The God of Death scoffed, looking away. "Whatever makes you feel better."

"H-Hey!" Jing Wei cried out.

Thanatos chuckled quietly to himself, Jing Wei squawking into his ear about nonsense. He zoned out; his eyes focused on the beautiful grass that made up Jing Wei's front lawn. He smiled to himself slightly, thinking about his little winged friend.

" _You did fantastic. Keep working hard, Jing Wei… you've got amazing strength bubbling deep inside you… you've just got to find it."_

* * *

 **And that concludes a second entry into the Book of Battles! This one is slightly longer than the first, and did get a bit more personal than the first, so I hope that made it a bit more enjoyable.** **Although I do think that the fight choreography for this one was a little less detailed, but more... explosive, I guess. I wanted to be more dramatic with melee abilities in this one, so... that's that.**

 **Anyway, like I said, updates for this story are random! I'll probably come out with one soon though. Fantasy fight scenes are fun to write. Especially with so many interesting character match-ups to choose from. Till the next battle, adieu.**


End file.
